


Under The Sky

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013, Kissing, Post-Grand Magic Games Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy was full of cheer as Natsu led her away from everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fandom Stocking, [cornerofmadness](http://cornerofmadness.dreamwidth.org/)!

Lucy was full of cheer as Natsu led her away from everyone else. All of the guilds were still inside the palace celebrating the end of the Grand Magic Games, especially their guildmates since Fairy Tail was the number one guild once more.

"Where are we going, Natsu?" she asked the music faded in the distance the further away they went.

"You'll see."

He didn't say anything else until they were in the garden. They stopped and Natsu turned around to grin at Lucy. He still wore the king's crown, looking silly and perfectly him. She smiled in response.

"Natsu?"

"We did it, Lucy. We won."

"We did, just like you said we would. Fairy Tail is number one."

"And you're safe." Lucy noticed that Natsu hadn't let go of her hand.

"Because of you and the others. You continue to amaze me by how far you're willing to go for me." Lucy couldn't help but dart forward to kiss Natsu on the lips. Ever since they had first met, Natsu had always been there for her. That fact truly hit home during the Grand Magic Games and after the dragons attacked.

Natsu pulled Lucy in closer to deepen the kiss. He didn't seem shocked at all that she kissed him. When Lucy finally drew back, Natsu gave him a goofy grin.

"Lucy." The way he said her name was soft and fond. Lucy felt herself blushing at the love from Natsu's gaze.

As Natsu leaned in to kiss her once more, Lucy knew everything was going to be all right. She had Natsu.


End file.
